


Violet's Letters

by Florabelle



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Heavy Emotions, Idk I tried okay XD, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florabelle/pseuds/Florabelle
Summary: A collection of letters written by Violet





	1. Chapter 1

Leiden

Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

 

Today I became an Auto Memory Doll at the CH Postal Service

They taught me how to type on a typewriter

Tomorrow I will begin taking customers

 

Violet Evergarden


	2. Chapter 2

Leiden  
Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

Today I have received my first customer  
They were unsatisfied with my work  
I have a lot more to learn as an Auto Memory Doll  
I will work harder

Violet Evergarden


	3. Chapter 3

Leiden  
Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

I have been sent to the Auto Memory Doll Training School to improve my writing skills  
Here I have befriended another Auto Memory Doll  
Her name is Luculia Marlborough   
My instructor said my letters do not convey enough feeling  
I did not understand what she meant  
Tomorrow I will work hard again

Violet Evergarden  
 


	4. Chapter 4

Leiden  
Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

I have managed to graduate from the Auto Memory Doll Training School after helping Ms. Marlborough convey her feelings to her brother.  
It is still strange to me how some people want letters to be written.  
I will continue to work harder on this from now on.

Violet Evergarden


	5. Chapter 5

Leiden  
Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

My coworker, Iris Cannary, made me remind today why you gave me this name.   
I helped her convey her feelings, and she seemed to be satisfied with my results.  
Every day I feel that I’m becoming better at my job.  
I hope you’re working as hard as I am.

Violet Evergarden  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Leiden  
Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

I was sent by the Company to write letters for the princess of Drossel.  
Even though she was satisfied with my letters, I felt like they didn’t convey her feelings well enough.   
I resigned and told her she should write the letters herself. She did.  
With every letter she wrote, she became more lively.   
I think I did well.

Violet Evergarden  
 


	7. Chapter 7

Leiden  
Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

I have spent the last week at Mr. Oscar Webster’s house, where I was hired to help him write a script.  
It went well. It was my easiest job so far.  
He recited the lines for me, and I wrote them down, but then suddenly, he stopped.  
He told me about his daughter. About the pain he felt and how she was gone. Then he asked me to fly.  
So I did.  
I helped him finish the script.  
I hope he was satisfied with my work.

Violet Evergarden


	8. Chapter 8

Leiden  
Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

Mr. Hodgins told me he never sent my letters to you. He told me there was nowhere to send them to. He told me that you were

Gone

I can’t accept this.  
I won’t accept this.  
Major.  
Please answer my letters.

Violet Evergarden  
 


	9. Chapter 9

Leiden  
Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

Major,

I still haven’t accepted the fact that you’re gone, but I have moved on.  
I have to continue my work as an Auto Memory Doll. I want to continue conveying someone’s feelings towards someone else. Like I am doing to you.  
This past week I have been busy writing letters for a Mother to her daughter.  
The Mother will not be around for long, but her memories and love will remain in the letters I have written for her.  
I hope her daughter can feel her love, even though she is no longer there.  
I wish to never be alone like that.

Violet Evergarden  
 


	10. Chapter 10

Leiden  
Send to: Gilbert Bougainvillea

Dear Major,

A lot has happened since my last letter to you.   
I remembered your last words to me, and I will continue to do just as you told me. I will continue to live on for you.  
I have gotten a better understanding of people’s feelings, and of my own. It is becoming easier by the day to write letters for my customers that convey the right feelings. They are happy with my work.  
It makes me happy to see them happy and I’m being praised for my hard work.   
Major, I know that you are gone, but everything you taught me is still with me.  
You taught me how to write and to read. I have been using these skills every day.  
You taught me how to fight. I don’t need to fight anymore.   
My coworkers, Iris and Cattleya, have been helping me a lot too. They helped me understand what it means to smile, to cry, and to long for certain things.  
Mr. Hodgins has been guiding me well so far.  
I am glad I have gotten this opportunity.  
After today I will continue to live on and work hard as an Auto Memory Doll.

Major…

I love you.

 

Violet Evergarden.


End file.
